


Hatching an Egg

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris asks Hawke about her magic. He receives a rather surprising response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatching an Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverFascinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> Prompt: Mage Hawke/Fenris - hatching an egg

Fenris took a deep breath and tried not to glare. He had never seen Hawke use her magic like the Tevinter mages had, but his distrust of magic was still firmly in place.

“You see,” Hawke said as the healing spell finished. “This is why we don’t rush after the bad guys and step off fire traps.” She scratched behind the Mabari as the dog whined.

Hawke stood and slowly spun on her heel. Fenris found his heart racing and his blood heat. The one good thing about mages, mage robes that framed well rounded hips. “I can feel you glowering at the back of my head.” She smirked at him, but otherwise ignored him as she headed for the stairs.

“How does it work?” he asked.

“I’m guessing from the suspicion in your voice you’re talking about magic.” She paused at the top of the stairs a look of contemplation on her face. After a moment Hawke nodded to herself and leaned over the banister to face Fenris, giving him a rather excellent view of her cleavage. He forced his eyes upwards and shifted to hide his arousal. She was doing this on purpose.

“It’s like hatching an egg,” she finally said. Hawke smiled down at him, adoration in her eyes. He never knew what to do when faced with that look.

“An egg?”

“Well, when you want an egg to hatch there are a number of variables that need to be correct in order for a healthy chick. Magic is like that. Heat the egg too much and you kill the chick. Too much power and the spell goes out of control. Breaking out of the egg is a task the chick must do on its own; help it and it is not strong enough to live. Mages must rely on their own strength of will to control and manipulate their mana into a physical manifestation of a spell. That’s why pacts with demons are so tempting, because they ‘help,’ but eventually like the chick the mage will pay the price for relying on them. Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“For now,” Fenris answered.

Hawke’s smile turned toward a smirk as she straightened and turned away from the rail. Fenris’ eyes followed her swaying hips as she headed for her room. “I do hope you plan on indulging in my curiosity now,” she called back when she reached her doorway.

Fenris attempted to race up the stairs with dignity. 


End file.
